connor_wards_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobias
Tobias, or Toby, is the son of Don, one of four greatest Tortoid adventurers ever to have lived. Growing Up Toby was raised being trained in near equal parts by his father and his three uncles. Each had a different style of teaching, though there were parts that were consistent: The importance of unarmed combat and to always use whatever defences are available. Throughout growing up, Toby's father and uncles have been a near constant presence in his life, apart from the times they left him with their master when they left for adventures, sometimes for months at a time, but they always came back. With the teachings from his father and uncles as well as from their master, Toby became adept at unarmed combat, making his own body his favored weapon. However, unlike many who choose unarmed combat over the use of weapons, Toby never took on the life of a monk like his father's master did, being too much of a free spirit, and enjoying the extra protection given by light armor, with minimum restriction to his movement. When Toby was 45, his father left with his uncles on a secretive quest, and never returned. Two years later, their master died of extreme age, leaving Toby alone as a young adult. Beginning his Adventure Upon the death of his father's master, Toby was left alone. His father and his three uncles were missing with no sign of them for over two years. So Toby set out to find them. All Toby knows is that they had set out to take down some evil organization in a far off land and had expected to return within 6 months, and now they've been missing for over two years. Toby has no idea where they might be or even if they are still alive. Since leaving his home, Toby has wandered around the the many roads that cross the countryside trying to find some sort of clue as to where his father's group may be. Due to the Tortoid's secluded way of life, most of the other travelers Toby's met on the road have never seen a Tortoid before and believe him to be some sort of monster. Toby's been run off the road many times by caravan guards and other various swordsmen. About the Tortoids Tortoids are a race of monsterous humanoids closely resembling bipedal tortoises. They have thick shells that cover most of their bodys, including a point that juts up to protect the back of their heads. Tortoid shells are extremely hard and provide a natural form of armor. Tortoids are usually a very secluded race, usually sticking to their homes in tunnels under deserts and warm scrublands, though those that take up adventuring often become powerful warriors. Tortoids have 4 digits on each limb, each ending in small, hard claws that aren't any more use in combat than a human fingernail is. Tortoids are often stronger and hardier than a normal human, though their seclusion detracts from their abilities to deal with others.They stand on average about 6 inches shorter than the average human, though they are much stockier. They range from a light brown to near black in color, some having tinges of green in their scales and shells. They have lifespans comperable to that of the dwarves, reaching adulthood at 40 years old and middle age at 125 years. They mate for life and are capable of laying 1 or 2 eggs at a time with 3 years between each mating season. Tortoid villages are composed of small groups of conjoined tunnels with a few tortoids each helping each other survive. Category:Browse Category:Character